


Without Question

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Fellatio, M/M, Oral Sex, Piss, Power Dynamics, Urination, Watersports, pissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:05:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What do you want?” Blackwood asked. It did not break the spell of Coward’s hypnotic admiration, but only deepened it, the response slipping from his lips free of any hesitation.</p><p>“Whatever will please you, my Lord.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without Question

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in response to a kinkmeme prompt: http://shkinkmeme.livejournal.com/8789.html?thread=18384981#t18384981

Coward waited before Blackwood, shivering in the poorly heated room, knees pressed against the cold metal floor of the bathtub. Even in the dim lighting, no more than candles flickering and the faintest glow of streetlamps dulling the harsh black of night, he could not miss every detail of that handsome body. Never before had Blackwood allowed his lover to see him naked. More often than not, Blackwood would remain fully clothed while doling out his affections to a bare, exposed Coward with riding crop, whip, or cane. Once Coward could take no more, Blackwood would unbutton his trousers and touch himself, grabbing Coward’s neck and climaxing on his face as he gasped for air, vision blurring in the haze of pain from welts, bruises, and acute lack of oxygen.

On the rare occasions that Blackwood took mercy on him and lowered his implement before Coward collapsed, he was bent over, clutching the edge of a desk or the bed. Blackwood didn’t undress but simply lowered his trousers before sheathing himself fully in Coward’s tight arse, moving swiftly and relentlessly until he couldn’t hold out any longer and came with a shudder and a low groan that just _might_ be Coward’s name.

Memories were quickly banished as Blackwood ran his fingers through Coward’s hair. It was a remarkably kind gesture, as simple as it was, a rare sign of pure affection. Coward basked in it, reinforced with Blackwood’s smile, mingling with the dull ache of his bruised buttocks and back and thighs into a sincere warmth. It was love and dedication touched with the promise that he was pleasing Blackwood, that all his efforts had not gone unnoticed.

“What do you want?” Blackwood asked. It did not break the spell of Coward’s hypnotic admiration, but only deepened it, the response slipping from his lips free of any hesitation.

“Whatever will please you, my Lord.”

“You will submit to me without question, and without complaint. No matter what I ask of you.” It was not a question; it was fact.

“Yes, my Lord.”

Coward did not falter as Blackwood’s hand was gently extricated from his hair. He knew what was coming. There had been no explicit talk of it, but there were only so many reasons for being in a bathtub. Before he was distracted by thoughts of the other possibilities, of scarlet flowing from neat lines on pale flesh to trickle down the drain, he focused his attention on Blackwood’s member. The other man was touching it now, gently lifting its half-hard length not to stroke it but to position it.

Crimson tinged Coward’s cheeks as he waited, glancing up at Blackwood, whose was looking not at him but pointedly gazing at the wall, clearly trying to concentrate. Coward felt vaguely amused, but more so embarrassed that his own groin was stirring simply in anticipation of what was to come. Everything that was dark and violent and harsh was just a necessity or a tragedy elsewhere, but here, when inflicted upon him by Blackwood, such dark things were Coward’s source of pleasure. 

His eyes returned to Blackwood’s cock just in time. It began to flow, golden warmth hitting Coward straight in the chest. The liquid splashed against his nipples, tickling the small pink circles. His arousal begin to rise, shamefully quickly, as it cascaded down his torso. Coward glanced to Blackwood’s face and noticed that he too was blushing, though subtly enough that it was barely noticeable in the shadowy room. Coward straightened as he felt his cock growing hard, caressed by rivulets of urine, and the flush on his face deepened. He was doing this to demonstrate his obedience to Blackwood, to prove he’d submit to whatever humiliation his master chose to inflict. Perhaps because of that, this was not disgusting, as he might have expected, but frankly erotic.

He fought to look calm and submissive rather than embarrassed and aroused, and managed to hold up fairly well, other than his member’s betrayal. The stream was dying down now, the last drops trickling onto the bottom of the bathtub.

Suddenly, Blackwood’s hand was in Coward’s hair again, forcing him forward. A yellowish bead glistened on the end of Blackwood’s cock, but Coward couldn’t care less. He’d never been allowed to please Blackwood with his mouth before; the only time he’d asked, Blackwood had beaten him bloody for his audacity.

Coward parted his lips and slowly took the head of Blackwood’s member into his mouth. The drop of liquid tasted sharp and unpleasant as he flicked it away with his tongue, but was soon gone, and Coward moved his lips a bit further, taking a few more centimeters of the length into his mouth. He waited for a moment before easing back up, then sliding back down. In a few short moments, Blackwood was fully erect.

With measured but enthused movements, Coward began to bob his head up and down. He kept his arms at his sides obediently, even when Blackwood began to began his to guide his head insistently, shoving him all the way to the base of his shaft each time. Blackwood didn’t seem to pay attention to the minute details of the movements of Coward’s tongue nor did he acknowledge that the other man was nearly gagging on him; his focus was entirely on buying himself as deep in Coward’s throat as he could, again and again.

Tears welled in the corners of Coward’s eyes as his throat burned, but he blinked them back, too caught up in adoration to care. When Blackwood was close, he pulled out and stroked himself rapidly for a moment, spilling onto Coward’s chest, threads of semen joining the tiny, glistening drops of liquid.

“Clean yourself up,” Blackwood breathed as he relaxed, posture faltering slightly with the strength of the orgasm. He suddenly yanked Coward’s hair again, wrenching him close, then leaned down and placed a firm kiss upon his forehead. With no further ado, he climbed out of the bathtub, picked up his dressing gown, and left Coward alone in the candlelight.


End file.
